For You I'd Bleed Myself Dry
by amaranthiin
Summary: Some of the Twilight story, told from an outsiders, a new vampire, perspective, and also including her life, and her ties to the Cullen family, Bella Swan, and the Quileute boys. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Andrew

I laughed exuberantly as my best friend Katie and I walked into the movie theater.

"Well, it's not like it matters anyway. Finals are over, and spring break starts in two weeks!!!" I smiled as She talked so quickly. Sometimes, no one but me could understand her.

"FINALLY. This year could not have gone by any slower...what?" I asked her. Her expression was shocked as She stared painfully over my shoulder. I kept eye contact with her while I turned around to see what She was staring at.

And I wished I hadn't looked.

My boyfriend of a year and a half, Andrew, had his stupid, strong arms twined around some girls waist, her stupid, skinny arms wrapped around his neck. And their lips looked like they were freaking SUPERGLUED TOGETHER. I must have made some sort of sound, because Katie asked me what I had said. I shook my head.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. Andrew broke away from her and looked at me.

"Evelyn..." He reached his hand out to me, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to hear it." I tried to keep my voice strong, but it betrayed me. Each time my voice cracked, Andrew's face twisted in what looked like agony. He began to say something, but I held up one hand. "Andrew, just give it up." I felt tears falling from my eyes.

"Evelyn Slade, you're pathetic." The girl who had a seemingly permanent physical attachment to my boyfriend sneered at me.

"Sam, stop it." Andrew growled at her. I remembered her now. Samantha Cobalt. She was in mine and Andrew's math class. I shook my head.

"No, Andrew, She's right. I am pathetic. You know why? Because I've known for a year and a half that you can't be trusted, but I trusted you anyways. I've known your reputation, but you know what? For some stupid, pathetic reason, I felt lucky. I fell in love with you anyways. Andrew, have a nice life. Just please, god, PLEASE leave me out of it." I whispered, then I turned around and began to walk away. I felt his strong arm on mine.

"Evie, don't leave. not now. not like this. I love you." He whispered into my ear. For the last time, I felt his lips softly brush my ear, his hot breath on my neck. I shook my head again, and pulled his hand into mine.

"Well, doesnt that suck." I tugged at the tiffany silver heart necklace he had bought me for our one year anniversary, and it came off easily into my furious hands. I pressed it into his palm, and it felt oddly cold. "Goodbye, Andrew." I looked into his eyes quickly, and they were full of grief and pain. I cried silently and turned away. I heard a sharp cracking noise, and I knew that Katie, always my best friend, had slapped him.

"How dare you." She spat, then one of her hands was on my waist and one was on the door, pushing it open and out of our way. The cool air was refreshing as I stared blankly forward, refusing to break down. My heart was threatening to crack into tinier pieces that it already was, and I couldn't let it. Oh, shit. too late. I collapsed.

"Evelyn!" Katie cried out, pulling me up. I smiled like an idiot.

"no, Katie, let me fall." I whispered. She shook her head.

"Evelyn slade, don't you think like that! I'm not letting you fall, and if youre going down, you KNOW I'm going down with you!" She nearly yelled at me. I looked at her, eyes wide with either fear, or admiration. or maybe both.

"Katie, let me walk home tonight, okay? I need time to think." She looked at me like I was insane. which, at the moment, was probably true. "please?" I widened my eyes, silently begging. She sighed.

"fine. but you CALL me if anything happens at all. AT ALL." She emphasized. I nodded weakly, and She helped me up and gave me a big hug. "I love you Evie, even if Andrew is a FUCKING JERK." She yelled the last part towards where Andrew and his "date" were fighting quietly right outside the doors. Andrew looked over at us, his expression pained once more. I sighed.

"maybe I should try talking to him." I offered hopefully. Katie threw me a death glance. "or not." I murmured. I looked over at Andrew again, who was lighting up a cigarette. I sighed.

"okay, forget it. I'm taking you home." She said, pulling me up again.

"no, I'm okay. really, I am." I had always been a fantastic liar. She looked at me, and I knew She knew I was lying, but She swallowed and nodded.

"okay. but you WiLL call me if you run into trouble." Katie said. I nodded.

"of course."

"be careful Ev. love you." She hugged me again.

"you too kay. see you tomorrow." I tried to smile, but it didn't quite work out. I set off in the opposite direction of Katie, which meant I had to walk past Andrew. He caught my arm.

"Evelyn, will you just listen to me?" He asked me desperatley. I wanted to say no. wanted it more than anything else in the world. but I was silent. I said nothing as I stared into his silver eyes. He began to say something, and then I was sure I didn't want to hear.

"no, Andrew. I don't think I will." I whispered, and I kept walking. I walked and walked and walked, and then I realized that I was by the train tracks. I was already half way home. funny. it had taken no time at all, or so it seemed. I opened my cell phone to check the time. twelve missed calls, seven from Andrew, four from Katie, and...what? one from Sam? Oh jesus. this is bad news. I only had one new voicemail. I dialed my own number, and listened.

"Evelyn, it's samantha. I just wanted to call and tell you to stop being clingy and pathetic with MY boyfriend. He doesnt want you, can't you see that? He wants ME. youre too weak for him. He needs a real-" then her voice became panicked and faded somewhat. "no, Andrew, give me the phone back! Andrew!" then it was Andrew's voice on the message. "Evie, please think about this. I love you so much, and this is just all a mistake. samantha was a mistake, and I love you. please come back to me. you know where to find me. I love you, Evie. I do." then he hung up. by the time the message was over, I was sobbing.

"fuck you." I swore at my cell phone for delivering that message.

"pardon me?" someone said from behind me. I turned around, too quickly, and fell. searing pain immediatley registered in my brain, and I looked down to my stomach. there were jagged edges of glass sticking through the front, tipped with a ruby liquid that I knew immediatley as blood.

shit, the broken glass had gone right through me.

"Oh!" I gasped, then quit talking when I felt the pain get worse.

"Oh, god." the voice was the same as before, but it was strained, like the person was trying not to breathe.

"help me." I breathed, and I lost consciousness.

but not for long. I felt something even sharper than the glass cut into my neck, and I screamed.

"shh, ive got you, don't worry." said that same soothing voice. I opened my eyes to search for him, for this mystery stranger who was staying with me where anyone else but Katie wouldve bailed. I found him, and I smiled and whimpered. He had a single drop of crimson blood on his lip, and he quickly wiped it. his lips and skin were pale, and his long, curly, brown hair fell over his gold eyes as he leaned over me. but thats not why I wouldn't, no, couldn't look away from him.

it's because he was far too perfect. there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. He was wearing a plain white button down shirt, but I saw his muscles and strength through the thin, pale fabric. it felt like I was falling in love with him, although I had just seen him. He looked at me with a kind of lost passion, like he wanted to say something comforting but couldn't.

but nothing couldve helped me then.

that was when the pain started.

someone was holding a torch to my neck, trying to burn me alive. and this beautiful stranger was just LETTING them! how dare he! the fire...no, it wasnt on my skin. it was iNSiDE me. inside my veins. I frantically waved my arms around my neck, but something cold immediatley held them down.

"don't move." He murmured, and I opened my eyes again. He bent down and pushed his lips to the searing pain in my neck, and the fire got worse. He had put some cold liquid into my neck! Oh, the fire got so much worse.

"what did you do to me?" I asked, my voice weakening. He wrapped his cold arms around me, and pulled me up. the pain in my stomach was unbearable as he removed me from the pieces of shattered mirror, and I screamed. my conciousness waned, then finally, was lost.


	2. Starting New

I awoke to the same burning pain that had been there when I feinted at the train tracks. I screamed, and screamed. 

"shh, don't worry, ive got you. ive got you." I screamed again, but this time in shock. I writhed in pain while I searched for the source of the voice, his pleasant, english accented voice. I found him, my dark haired, butterscotch eyed wonder. I felt tears running down my cheeks, and the fire was awful. this was hell. this had to be hell. of course it was hell, ive commited probably all of the seven deadly sins. but if I was in hell, why was this miracle sitting here compassionately, holding ice to my forehead and neck? I felt the tears fall, and the burning didn't stop.

for three days, it didn't stop. the burns, the agony, and the screaming. sometimes I fell asleep, but only until the searing, satanic burning began again.

"get them away from me! put it out! put out the god damn fire!" I screamed, jerking my eyes open. the sudden light blinded me, and I shut them again and cried out.

"please, be calm. it's okay. no one is here but me." muttered the calm, comforting voice. He pushed something cold to my forehead. I opened my eyes.

"well hello." He smiled softly at me.

"hi." I whispered shyly. I heard voices, but it was only me and...what was his name? I hadnt even asked him.

and also...the fire was gone.

"how are you feeling? hows the fire?" He asked, his tone turning mocking for the second sentence. I glared at him, and he smiled in apology.

"I'm feeling better. the fires out. uhmm...what's your name?" I asked him sheepishly. my voice sounded different, more musical somehow. I shook it off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Braxton Snow. and you are...?" He trailed off. Oh, right. He didn't even know my name either.

"I'm Evelyn slade." I shook his hand. I looked at my hand, and it was as pale as...well, Snow. "what the hell?!" I almost screamed.

"about that...I'm sorry. it was the only way to save you, I swear." his expression was pained and broken as he looked at me.

"what was the only way to save me? what did you do to me?" I whispered. He just shook his head. I sat up, and looked around me. I was in a luxurious room, in a king sized bed with black sheets that contrasted intensely with my white skin. the room around me was black and white, and there was a large window on one of the walls. I looked around, and noticed every single detail. I heard every sound, saw every color and word.

"what's going on? where am I?" I asked, panic rising slightly in my voice.

"shh, Evelyn, don't worry. youre at the Snow house. this is one of the spare bedrooms." his voice was smooth and kind as He gestured to the room around us.

"and what exactly was the only way to save me again?" I asked suspiciously. He turned away from me. _dammit, turn back_! I thought quickly. his head whipped towards me, and I saw a puzzled look on his face.

"how did you-"

"I don't know. I was thinking that I wanted you to turn back, and you did." I barely mouthed the words. He looked at me like I was dangerous.

"Oh..." He muttered. I tried it again, just to see. _tell me what you did to me_. I turned my thoughts to his direction.

"I bit you." He said without thinking. then he gave me a look. _please don't do that again_. He thought.

"I can hear your thou-you bit me?" I began to tell him I heard what he was thinking, but whaaaaaaat? he bit me? thats...odd.

"yes, I bit you. I'm a vampire, Evelyn. you were dying, and it was my fault. I had to...I had to do it. I couldn't let you die. it wouldve been a crime against humanity." he said, looking deep into my eyes. he looked so...so pained, so upset.

"why would it have been a crime against humanity?" I asked him quietly. _shouldn't She be asking about being a vampire? She needs to know what to do_..."no, I just want to know why it would have been a crime. I'll ask what to do later." he smiled in apology, and reached out to stroke my face, to cup my cheek in his palm.

"Evelyn slade, you were the most beautiful human I'd ever seen. and now, you're the most beautiful vampire ive ever seen. thats why it would have been a crime." he whispered to me. I smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him.

then Andrew popped into my mind, and I he'sitated.

"what's wrong?" he whispered, and his cool breath stroked my face. I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't stop thinking about Andrew.

"Braxton..." I breathed his name.

"Braxton!" a pleasant female voice called downstairs. he didn't look away from me as he responded.

"yes Scarlett?" he said, using a conversational volume. somehow, I knew this 'Scarlet' would hear his quiet response. just then, a beautiful woman appeared in the doorway, and I looked at her in envy. She mirrored my expression.

"Evelyn slade, Scarlett Snow. Scarlett Snow, Evelyn slade." Braxton introduced us. I smiled and shook scarletts hand.

Oh my god, She's so beautiful. lucky. She thought. I smiled.

"thanks." I said, and She bit her lip.

"She reads thoughts?" Scarlett asked Braxton quietly.

"and controls peoples actions with her mind." he responded. She raised her eyesbrows.

"Oh." She was very surprised, and I didn't even have to read her mind to figure that out. Oh, great. ive been so blind I didn't even noticed that they had the same last name. I internally kicked myself for being so stupid. of course Braxton is married. he's too damn fucking beautiful not to be. I'm sure my expression gave away some of the agony I was feeling, cause both Scarlett and Braxton asked me what was wrong.

"I...you...nothing."

"we ain't married, sweetheart." Scarlett told me kindly, stroking my face. her southern accent was comforting.

"youre not?" I asked hopefully.

"no. Scarlett and I are like mother and son, and close friends. but we are not married. that would be disgusting." Braxton nodded his head slightly, and smiled. I smiled back.

"would you like to come meet the rest of the family? they'll be back from their hunt in about five minutes. come on downstairs. Oh, wait. first, go. look." Scarlett smiled in encouragement, and I rolled off the bed and walked over to the huge mirror next to the wall. the person I saw there was a total stranger.

first of all, She was excessivley flawless and perfect. I couldn't look away. her long black hair was silky and lustrous flowing down to her waist, and it contrasted impressivley with her ivory complexion. her eyes were bright ruby, and her lips were liquid sparkling diamonds. I gaped at the goddess in the mirror.

"uhmm, is that me?" I asked in shock. Braxton came up behind me and pulled my hair away from my neck.

"yes. and if it's possible, you are more beautiful in this life then the previous." he whispered. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on his shoulder. yes, his shoulder. he is MUCH taller than me.

"thank you." I murmured. I had to. I had to do it..._kiss me_. I softly ordered him with my mind. he turned me towards him, and I bit my bottom lip.

"you don't have to do it if you don't want, you know." I muttered quietly. he pulled me towards him, and kissed my forehead.

"I know." he whispered, and he kissed my nose. "don't worry, Evelyn slade. I want to." he tilted my head upward, and touched his soft lips to mine. I immediatley wrapped my arms around his neck, and parted my lips. his tongue entered my mouth, and mine entered his. Oh, he was an amazing kisser. much better than Andrew, or any other man I'd ever kissed. I heard four pairs of feet approach from outside, and I pulled away from him and looked at him in pure terror.

"why can I hear them from here?" I asked him quietly. his nose nuzzled my neck.

"youre a vampire now, Evelyn. you hear," he kissed my ear. "you see," he kissed my closed lids. "you smell," he kissed the tip of my nose. "you feel." he pulled my hand from his neck and kissed it softly. "and you taste." he kissed my lips, and once again, they helplessly parted. the five pairs of footsteps were within two hundred feet of the house now, but I paid them no attention as I heard Scarlett walk away and I felt Braxtons hands underneath my shirt on my waist, not pushing me to do anything. but oh, the things that I wanted to do.

I breathed deeply, and didn't even notice someone in the doorway. someone cleared their throat from the door.

"yo, Brax! hows the new girl?" a man, not as tall but much more muscular then Braxton, called from the doorway. he pushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes and looked me up and down.

"she's fine, Aidan. thanks." Braxton turned towards the other. I smiled at him, and he half smiled back. _Oh, damn. She is fine. I would so-_

"excuse me!" I interrupted his extremeley inappropriate train of thought.

"She reads thoughts?" Aidan used the words Scarlett had whispered not twenty minutes earlier.

"and controls peoples actions with her mind." Braxton murmured. I smiled up at him.

"you must be Evelyn." Aidan said smoothly, outstreching one hand. I took his hand, and he pulled me close to him. his hand traveled to my bottom, and he squeezed it. _Oh, the things I could do with you_. he thought naughtily, and he winked. I pushed him away easily and kicked him in the balls. he fell to his knees on the floor.

"that was NOT appropriate." I said to him, and I went to Braxton and he took my hand.

"Aidan..." he trailed off, and Aidan looked up at him, and half smiled.

"can't blame a guy for trying." he breathed, and he smiled at me.

"sorry." I said, and he nodded.

"hey, I probably wouldve done the same thing if I were you." he said, and he slowly got up and walked out of the room.

"do you want to meet the rest of the family?" Braxton asked me, taking my chin in one hand, putting the other on one of my shoulderblades. my breath hitched as he trailed his hand slowly down my spine.

"are they all like Aidan?" I asked him quietly. he laughed.

"definitley not." he said, and he took my hand and led me to a marble staircase.

"nice house." I complimented_. I hope you think so. it's your house now, too._ he thought kindly, and he looked at me. "I live here?" I whispered in astonishment.

"well, youre probably in no shape to be around humans for a little while." he stopped us at the bottom of the stairs. five voices came from another room, but I paid them little attention.

"there are people I need to say goodbye to." I commanded. he started to say something, but figured he better not. I would get what I wanted whether I had to force him, or he took me willingly.

"fine. but Aidan and I BOTH go with you. I know you think you would never hurt the people you love, but you would be surprised how intense the appeal is." Braxton murmured into my ear.

"well, thats my problem now, isn't it?" I whispered smartly right back. he smiled and kissed me softly.

"I'm glad I brought you here." he said softly. I smiled.

"you bet your ass you are." I said, and he laughed shortly.

"are you ready?" he asked me. I inhaled deeply.

"yes." I whispered.

"are you sure?"

"Braxton!" I almost yelled.

"okay, okay!" he said, and he opened a large white door into an even larger modern kitchen. I gasped.

inside, Aidan was holding a beautiful brunette girl against a wall, and they were kissing passionatley. Scarlett was holding hands and talking to a tall man with black hair, and there were two others, the girl blonde and the guy light brown haired, just standing there talking to each other.

Braxton cleared his throat. everyone looked at him.

"everyone, this is Evelyn. the newest addition to our family." he said conversationally. the girl who was with Aidan disconnected herself from his lips and came towards me.

"I'm Octavia, Braxtons twin sister." She said sweetly. the girl and guy that were standing with each other came up next.

"I'm Liberty." the girl said. her tone wasn't as friendly as octavias, but She looked upset. _I hope Aidan hasnt already- _She thought. I finished for her.

"He has." I whispered. She shook her head and smiled apologetically.

"He's a pain in the ass." She said. I smiled.

"I'm Brendan." the guy standing with Liberty said, and he shook my hand. I smiled. I couldn't read his tone. so instead, I read his mind. _this ones gonna be a handful_. he thought, and the tone in his mind was friendly.

"you bet I am." I answered his thoughts. he smiled sheepishly and bit his lower lip. then, the man that was obviously with Scarlet approached me. the one who was obviously the head of the family.

"I'm Charles Snow, scarletts husband. welcome, Evelyn, to our home." he said, gesturing the the mansion around us. I smiled.

"thank you. it's nice to meet you all. you have a lovely home." I added kindly. Charles smiled.

"it's your home too, now." he added. I nodded.

"but apparently Aidan and Braxton are taking me to go say goodbye to a few friends of mine." I eyed Braxton, and he lifted his eyebrows. I turned to Aidan, and he was making out with Octavia again. he dislodged himself from her lips and looked at me.

"wha?" he asked, his tone distracted. I smiled and winked at Octavia. She bit her lip and looked away, embarassed. I laughed. _damn...I know Braxton likes her...but She is fucking beautiful gorgeous sexy hot perfect someone was thinking_. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw, who would guess it, Aidan eyeing me.

"Aidan..." Liberty warned. her honey colored hair fell into her honey colored eyes, and they narrowed in aidans direction. he held up his hands in surrender, and backed up. Octavia looked at him in warning, and narrowed her eyes at him. I listened in for a minute. _Oh, Aidan is soo not getting any tonight,_ She was thinking. I smiled at her and held up my hand for a high five. She smirked and smacked my hand.

"okay, no fair! not all of us can read mids you know!" Aidan and Braxton yelled at the same time. me and Octavia laughed, and libery looked at us wearily. I planted my thought in her hea-HEY! I CAN DO THAT TOO? I laughed quietly to myself, and continued to plant my thought in her head. _Octavia was thinking that Aidan isn't getting any tonight because he was thinking inappropriatley about me_. I told her quickly. She laughed and smacked me and Octavia a high five.

"I really really don't like this game!" Aidan growled. Brendan smiled.

"Whoaaa, Aidan. Down on the testosterone." Liberty smirked. I looked at her, and She thought quickly I sense hormone levels and body statistics and changes in the stock market. shit like that. I nodded and turned to Aidan and Braxton who were staring intently at each other.

"what's goin on?" I asked them. Braxton looked at me.

"nothing Evelyn. are you ready to go?" he asked me. I gulped. "you don't have to go now. we could wait a few more days. believe me, you have time." he murmured into my ear. I gulped and nodded.

"I'm ready. they need to know I'm okay." I said, and I started towards the door. a strong arm stopped me.

"but they can't know where you are, Evelyn, you know that. no one can know what we are, or else the world will change. for the worse." Braxton whispered into my ear. I looked at the pairs of eyes searching my face and nodded.

"but I have to tell them at least that I'm...in a better place, or something. they're probably worried about me." I whispered.

"they are. there are missing persons posters everywhere. Evelyn, we have to come up with something." Charles said. it's the first thing he's said since he introduced himself.

"like what? it's not like I can..." I trailed off, and Octavia looked at me and her jaw dropped.

"I CAN!"

"you CAN!" we yelled at the exact same time.

"WHAT CAN YOU DO?" Braxton, Aidan, and Brendan all yelled. Liberty just looked at us uncomprehendingly. I put the idea in her head, and She smiled and thought it was a great idea.

"hello? what can you do Evelyn?" Aidan asked me huskily.

"I can manipulate them into thinking that I'm dead and they found my body. they'll have my funeral. they'll move on." I whispered. I felt a familiar burn behind my eyes, but no tears came. "why the fuck can't I cry?" I asked quietly.

"we just can't. it's okay. don't worry. we're all here for you." Braxton took me in a soft embrace. I dryly sobbed into his shoulder. I felt another cool hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Octavia looking sympathetically at me.

"we've all been through it, Evelyn." She told me quietly.

"Evie." I corrected. She smiled.

"Evie." She repeated, and She took my hand. "I'll go with you too if you want."

"me too." Liberty said from behind me. She came up behind me and grabbed my other hand. "I'll go with you as well." She smiled.

"thanks you guys. thank you all, for taking me in like this. it's more then I ever could've dreamed of." I barely mouthed the words. I knew they'd heard me, because every single one of them thought your welcome.


	3. Running

Two hours later, after I'd been taught a few basics (like running. WHOA.), Braxton, Aidan, Liberty, Octavia and I all ran to Katies house. With our seriously advanced senses, we heard someone gasping for air from inside. katies parents werent there, so it mustve been just her. I didn't even bother to listen to her thoughts, I just ran up to her room.

Oh, jesusfuckingchrist. are you JOKING me?

inside katies room, was Katie. and Andrew. and they were sure as hell gasping for air. and her stupid little tan tennis player legs were wrapped around his waist.

and they were very obviously having sex.

"well, you two didn't waste much time. I'm gone for three days and youre already fucking each other. great." I muttered. there was no pain in my voice. only genuine rage.

"Evelyn! Oh my god, Evelyn! youre okay!" Katie got up from her bed and flung herself at me. I slapped her across the face. not too hard though. ive been taught how strong we are.

"don't you TOUCH me!" I yelled at her. my voice was much louder then I intended it to be. Katie looked up at me, and her nose was bleeding. She was still stark naked.

"Evelyn, we were sure you were-" Andrew said from the bed. he had gathered his boxers.

"dead? Oh no, I'm not dead. this is my FAMiLY. my REAL friends." I turned to Katie. "you know, friends? do you know that word? it's a term for people who don't fuck their best friends boyfriend. I don't think you know that word. girls, do you think She knows that word?" I asked my new sisters. Octavia smirked.

"hell no, Evie."

"no m'am. She doesn't know the meaning of the word." libby followed. tears were streaming down katies face, and I could smell the blood dripping from her nose. I noticed Aidan hadnt said one thing. I looked at him and his eyes were fixed on katies nose, and the blood streaming down. _don't do it, don't do it, don't do it_ he was trying to convince himself. _Aidan, you don't want her blood. stop craving her blood_. I planted the order in his head, and he straightened up and smiled gratefully at me. Braxton came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"true, love." he muttered quietly. I looked up at him, but he was looking at Andrew. "do you see my hands on her, boy? do you see her not pushing me away? and you, you twisted girl. do you see her sisters at her sides? do you see them backing her up? do you see them seducing her boyfriend? I believe not." he finished. I smiled and kissed him. I tasted the sweet venom in his mouth, and I smiled into his lips.

"hey, kid. this isn't any of your fuckin business." Andrew spat at Braxton. _Punch yourself_ I thought to Andrew. he immediatley clocked himself right on the nose, and I laughed. he looked shocked, and ran out of the room and out of the house. I laughed some more.

"Evelyn..." Braxton cautioned me.

"I know, I know." I muttered. I looked at Katie, and She was just sitting naked at my feet. I felt a pang of regret and I kneeled down beside her. the scent of her blood was overwhelming, but I bit it back. I tipped her head up and She looked at my ruby eyes, white skin, diamond lips. She shook her head. "why?" I whispered quietly.

"we both thought you were dead. theres no excuse. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She cried. I smiled and took her into an embrace.

"Katie, I'm not dead. but I am gone. I'm better now. nothing can get me, and I'll live forever. but you...you're going to have to forget me." I whispered to her, and once again, I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes. She pulled me into a fierce hug, and sobbed into my shoulder.

"how could I...how could I forget...youre like my sister, Ev...I couldn't...I could never forget you." She murmured between sobs. I sobbed dryly into her shoulder. her blood...her scent...I couldn't...Oh god. I tasted the excess flow of venom in my mouth.

"get her away from Katherine." Liberty said immediatley. of course She'd sense the flow of venom in my throat. just as I sprung for katies throat, Braxton and aidans strong arms pulled me back. I snapped at her, and the sound of my teeth crashing together was like a breaking bone.

"what's happening to her?" Katie sobbed, wrapping a sheet around her body.

"she's trying to kill you, now would you just BACK UP before we LET HER?!" Aidan yelled at Katie. She backed up quickly and fell onto her bed, sobbing into her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Evelyn, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. I calmed myself. Braxton and aidans hold loosened on me, and no one moved. they let go of me, and I dryly sobbed.

"I...I'm sorry Katie." I whispered. She looked up, and the scent caught me again. I rushed towards her and before I could be stopped, Katie had fallen limp in my arms, her head falling at an awkward angle. I had snapped her neck. my razor sharp teeth broke the flesh of katies neck, and I sucked her blood. I drank my best friend dry before I even had time to think about it. I looked down at her pale face, and her pretty blue eyes stared blankly up at me.

"what...what have I DONE?!" I screamed. Braxton pulled me back and into his arms.

"shh, Evie, shh. her parents are coming home. we need to go." he attempted to soothe me. I shook my head and fought him off. I leapt to Katies corpse and shook her.

"Katie! come on kate, wake up! please!" I wept. She stared up at the ceiling. I slapped her, and I heard her jaw break. "NO!" I screamed.

"Evelyn WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Braxton said, and he pulled me up.

"NO! WE can't LEAVE HER HERE! WE can't LEAVE HER!" I continued to yell at him. I punched him on the chest, and he just held me closer. I sobbed into his chest.

"we have to. we have to leave her here." he murmured into my ear.

"can't we...can't we save her? can't we change her?" I muttered between sobs. he shook his head.

"we can't, Evie. she's already dead." he murmured. I screamed.

"NO! She can't BE DEAD! I didn't...Oh god. I killed her." I was shocked as the violent realization sank in.

I had killed Katherine samson.

always my best friend.

We ran home in silence. Well, Braxton, Aidan, libby, and Octavia ran. Braxton carried me. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Good thing I didn't need to anymore.

But Katie had needed to.

Before I snapped her neck and sucked all her blood out. I cried out and Braxton stopped. I heard the others stop milliseconds later.

"What's the problem?" Aidan whispered to libby and Octavia.

"What the HELL do you think the problem is?" I yelled in their general direction. My voice echoed off the mountains, and I closed my eyes. Aidan was surprised that I could hear them. They all ran to us as I kicked free from Braxton.

"Evelyn, it's one of the risks of being what we are. it's going to be tough for a while." Braxton soothed me as I fought him. I punched him as I sobbed. He held me close, and finally, I stopped fighting.

"Why? Why did it have to be her? Anyone else would have been better. Anyone but Katie." I yelled into Braxtons muscled chest. he shook his head and sighed.

"I know, Evie, I know." he murmured into my ear.

"I have to go." I muttered suddenly.

"what?" Braxton looked at me like I was insane.

"I. have. to. go." I ennunciated each word as if he was mentally challenged.

"and just where do you think youre going?" Octavia challenged me. I thought for a second.

"washington." I decided. it's a rainy enough place, right?

"I'm going with you." Octavia decided. I looked at her and shook my head, but She held up one hand. "and don't even think about controlling this choice with your mind. it's my decision." She snapped. I shut up and nodded.

"as am I." Braxton whispered. I looked at him. "don't even think about it." he said, and I listened to what he was thinking. _if She thinks I'm letting her go alone with Octavia, trouble CENTRAL, she's sadly mistaken. I'm not letting go of her. not yet. I can't. she's far too-_

"far too what?" I asked him angrily.

"far too...I just...I can't let you go." he whispered.

"aww!" Octavia said. I smiled.

"really?" I said. he nodded and pulled me into a really big hug.

"are you still set on washington?" he asked me.

"of course. I don't want to be anywhere near here when they...bury...Katie and I." I had a hard time forcing the words, but I had to say it.

"okay. well, good luck to Liberty." he said, and She looked puzzled.

"huhh?" She said.

"have fun telling Brendan he's moving from new hampshire to washington." Aidan smirked at her.

"he's not going to want to be here if I'm on the other side of the country. he loves me too much." She smiled, obviously full of reciprocating love for him. I smiled.

"Okay, everyone. lets go home." I smiled. and then we were running.

All of us.

* * *

"Charles and Scarlett arent gonna like this." Aidan said to us as we slowed to a walk close to the house. 

"I know. but they're coming too." Braxton settled. Aidan stared at him skeptically. "they'll have to to watch over us. if all their kids are moving, they are not going to stay. Scarlett would worry too much, and we all know how Charles would do anything to make her happy." he finished. A flash of red hair later, Scarlett was standing right in front of us.

"what exactly would I worry too much about?" She asked dangerously.

"we're going to washington." Braxton said firmly, grabbing my hand. Octavia took my other hand, and Liberty took hers.

"LiBERTY COCO SNOW!" Brendans furious voice echoed from inside the manor.

"Your middle name is Coco?" I asked her quietly.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She responded just as quietly. Brendan appeared next to Scarlett, who looked like she was about to faint.

"WASHiNGTON?! WHOS ABSURD CONCEPT iS THiS?!" Brendan asked loudly. no one said anything. "Octavia. I should have guessed." he murmured.

"hey, do not pin this on me. it was not even my idea." She held up her hands innocently.

"I know better then to suggest it was Evelyns idea, so...Braxton?" he guessed. I attempted to hold back a giggle. and failed. "Evelyn?" he asked.

"yeah?" I answered innocently.

"washington? seriously?" he asked me. I looked down.

"I killed my best friend. they're going to know she was murdered, and they're going to have her funeral, and I can't be here for that. I need to get out of this wretched state. I'm going to washington," I said quietly. He looked down, embarassed. "and Liberty said she was coming with us." I added helpfully. His head shot up and he looked at Liberty.

"You said you were going with her?" he asked her.

"Yes. I know what she's been through, Brendan. you remember what happened to me when I was first changed. I'm not leaving her without support. I'm going, and you can choose to stay or to come with me."

"No, I'm going with you. Of course, Liberty. I would never leave you, I would never let you leave me." He said to her, true love saturating his every word. She smiled, and it looked like if she could be crying she would be.

"I knew you would come with me." She whispered, and they embraced.

"Oh, wow." Octavia looked away as they began to kiss very...a lot. "Some decency, people, please!" She begged.

"You're one to talk." Liberty murmured into Brendans pale lips as she continued to smother him with kisses. Octavia shrugged, allowing that, and Aidan grabbed her butt from behind her. She smiled over her shoulder at him, and kissed him lightly. We heard someone clear their throat from the side, and Charles was there with Scarlett. When had he gotten there?

"So, Washington?" he asked us. I nodded, apparent spokesperson for the plan.

"Yes, sir." I whispered.

"No, not sir. Charles, please. You're part of the coven now," He smiled. "and where the coven goes, the coven leader goes." He inhaled, and we all waited anxiously for his answer. "Where in Washington?" He sighed, defeated. We all smiled and laughed, knowing that none of us would have gone if our coven leaders didn't.

"I don't know, really. There's this cute little town called Leavenworth where my aunt lives, maybe we could go there?" I suggested as we all walked towards the house.

"No, I grew up in Leavenworth, it's too sunny." Brendan said. I nodded and stepped into the kitchen, closely followed by everyone else.

"And there's too many people." Charles said. I sighed.

"Wait a minute." Octavia said, and she disappeared for a second, running to her room to get something. She was back in half a second, and she handed me a thick book.

"Uhmm..." I didn't quite understand why she had handed me an atlas of the United States.

"in that book is every state in the U.S., and their towns. Look up washington and find the smallest, rainiest town. New home sweet new home." She smiled. I nodded and opened to the exact right page. Braxton smiled and squeezed my hand.

"issiquah...Seattle...hey, what about that place?" I placed my finger on a small, small town on the map.

"Seriously? it's so small." Liberty said. I looked at her skeptically. "But thats the general idea...sorry." She smiled. I laughed a little.

"That is where we're headed then." Charles sealed the deal.

"Alright everyone, we're ready. I've booked a flight for Seattle tomorrow, we'll buy each of you a new car when we get there, and we'll buy new clothes and furniture and such as well." Scarlett added from Charles' side. We nodded, and I took one last look at the town on the map.

Forks, Washington. Here we come.


	4. Trick or Treat

Since vampires didn't sleep, we were quite early for our 4 A.M. flight. Braxton told me not to breathe while we were on the plane unless I absolutely had to. it's quite a confined space full of delicious smelling humans, but the first class section was mostly empty, which was good. We landed in Seattle at noon, and immediatley Charles split us into two groups. Braxton, Aidan, Octavia, and I were to go to the Lincoln car dealership then to a Mercedes car dealership, then we would meet Brendan, Liberty, Charles, and Scarlett at the biggest mall we could find. They were going to the Mercedes dealership first then hunting, because they hadn't in a few weeks. When we got to the Lincoln dealership, I saw a large black Lincoln Navigator and fell in love.

"Braxton." I stated his name, and he looked at me then followed my gaze.

"Are you sure you want it in black?" he asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you know how much those cost?" I asked him skeptically. He laughed.

"Don't worry. When you have unlimited time on your hands and a sister who can sense changes in the stock market, the money kind of piles up. Don't worry, you can have whatever you want." He smiled at me. Having always been a compulsive shopper, I jumped on him and kissed him.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I kissed him some more.

"Okay, lovebirds? Get the car you want, cause I wanna get a few fast cars that are NOT huge SUVs." Aidan growled.

Braxton paid for my Navigator in cash, and I drove us to the Mercedes dealership. Aidan is a moron, cause my Navigator topped 110 on the highway. Not a fast car my ass. At Mercedes/BMW/Cadillac dealership, Octavia bought a red M3 convertible, and then Aidan bought a black Cadillac Seville. They drove separatley when Braxton refused to part with me. I love his overprotectiveness. We all drove to the biggest mall we could find, and quickly found the others. Charles and Scarlett had bought a shiny blue porsche, and Brendan and Liberty bought a cadillac coupe de ville.

"Nice cars." We all said at the same time, and laughed. it was 2 o'clock.

"Okay, everyone. Meet here at five, and we'll drive to forks." Charles said, and we all set off into the mall.

"Okay, Braxton, Aidan, and Brendan, you go to the boy-stores. We're going to all the other ones." Octavia stated, and I linked arms with her and Liberty and we set off towards Neiman Marcus.

"Uhmm, Octavia, I have NO money." I told her. She gave Liberty a look, and Liberty handed me a credit card and an I'd card, and I inspected them. The card had my picture on it, but the name was Emily Caldwell.

"Now you do. You're a Snow now, Evie. You have all the money in the world." She said confidently, and I smiled and hugged her. We headed to the womans department of Neiman Marcus, and the rest is history.

Three hours and what seemed like thousands of stores later, Octavia, Libby, me, and the four willing valets carried our hundred bags to the Navigator.

"For heavens sake, girls! Think you got enough clothes?!" Charles started.

We all snorted. "no." we said at the same time, and we laughed. our boys took our bags from the valets, and loaded them into the car.

"We'll be needing to come back again soon." Liberty said, and I nodded vigorously.

"Definitley." I agreed, and Aidan cleared his throat.

"Okay, well, while you females were off spending all the money we have, Brax and I were thinking." he started. I looked at Braxton.

"Can we attach the seville to the hitch on the back of your Navigator so Octavia and Aidan can ride together?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure! thats totally fine." I smiled at him, and he grabbed my hand and winked.

"Thanks, you guys. thats really considerate." Octavia smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Okay, so, when do we get this show on the road?" I smiled at my new family. Charles looked at his watch. _Five oh five. We should be going right now._ "Oh okay." I murmured. He smiled shyly.

"So lets go then!" Octavia pulled Aidan towards the BMW and they climbed in. Charles and Scarlett climbed into their car, and Brendan and Liberty climbed into theirs.

"Lets go, Ev." Braxton tugged my hand towards the Navigator. I smiled at him and let him drag me towards the car.

"Uhmm, you think youre driving MY new car?" I asked him, jokingly outraged. He looked at me, shocked. _Give me the keys, now_. I planted it in his head. He unwillingly dropped the keys in my hand.

"That is NOT fair." He told me. I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I love you." I sang, and he smiled and shook his head.

We drove 115 mph the entire way to forks, and we were there in no time. Our house was wonderful. it was exactly like the old house, except it was white and it was a little bit bigger.

"Uhmm, wow." I murmured as I slammed my car door shut.

"it's not as beautiful as you." Braxton appeared behind me, and he kissed my neck lightly. I rolled my head back onto his shoulder.

"Okay, kids. Scarlett and I get the master bedroom. Boys, go pick rooms for you and your ladies, and Evelyn, have fun beating the guys to the best room. 3, 2, 1, GO!" Charles yelled. The guys were off, but I ran to the biggest bedroom besides the master as fast as I possibly could, beating Aidan there by a millisecond. I stood in the doorway as he ran right into me, bodyslamming me right on to the floor. He landed on top of me, accidentally pinning me onto the floor.

"Well, this is interesting." He murmured. I grimaced and tried to push him off, but it turns out that he's a wee bit stronger than me. He kept me pinned.

"Get off of me!" I hissed. He just smirked.

"Hello, Aidan. I believe she asked you to get off of her?" Braxtons cool voice came from the doorway. Aidan turned, and I took advantage of the momentary distraction and kneed him in the crotch. He immediatley fell limp to the side, whimpering like a baby.

"Don't fuck with Evelyn Sla-" I began, but then I remembered. I smiled. "Evelyn Snow." Braxton beamed.

"Okay, I won't, I won't." he breathed, still in pain. Octavia appeared in the door.

"You ass." She said, and she kicked him in the shin. He grimaced and groaned, and Octavia and I exchanged smirks. She smiled. "I blame you. if you weren't so beautiful and perfect, my boyfriend wouldn't be hitting on you." She narrowed her eyes jokingly. I smiled.

"My room. Take your creature and go-go." I said to her, and she grabbed Aidans ankle and effortlessly pulled him to another room.

"Hmm...all alone." Braxton helped me up from the floor and took me into an embrace. He continued to hold me closely, and he trailed his fingers lightly down my spine. I shuddered and looked up into his eyes. He kissed me softly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I heard something. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked me quietly. I held up one finger, signaling for him to be quiet.

_This is ludicrous. Rose needs to realize that hunting comes BEFORE shopping. She'll attack a human if she's not careful._

"Liberty!" I screeched. She was in the doorway in seconds. "Do you sense that?"

"Yes." She murmured. Charles appeared behind her. She turned to him. "it appears that there are already vampires in forks."

"Vampires in forks, are you joking? This is the tiniest town EVER!" Octavia exclaimed. By this time, we were all gathered in the dining room....or what was supposed to be the dining room. it was just an empty space at the moment. Scarlett says the furniture is being delivered tomorrow.

ANYWAYS.

"That would be the point, dear." Aidan smiled patiently at her.

"Don't talk. You're still in trouble." She snapped at him. He shut his mouth.

"How many?" Charles asked Liberty.

"Five." She murmured. She looked at me as if asking for reassurance.

"Yeah, five." I agreed with her.

"Well, we should meet them. Do they know we're here?" Scarlett asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I think my...talents...provide some kind of cloak or something, because they have no idea that we've arrived." I offered. She nodded.

"Well, shall we?" Liberty asked. I looked at Braxton, and he shrugged. Braxton looked at Charles.

"Should we go greet them?" He asked tentatively. Charles sighed.

"I suppose so. But I have to go to the hospital to get a job, and Scarlett is going to set up the new computer. So it'll just be you kids." He cautioned us. We looked at Octavia and Aidan, and they were just looking at each other, holding hands.

"Uhmm, we're actually just gonna go upstairs and...talk." Octavia murmured, and she and Aidan were gone.

"Oh, eww. Are you kidding me?" I said, and then I grinned as Braxton grimaced at his sisters horrid manners.

"So it's just Braxton, Libs, Brendan and I?" I asked quietly. Braxton was trying to hide something from me. "Spill." I raised my eyebrows.

"I need to hunt. Badly. And Brendan has offered to join me, if that's okay with you." He squeezed my hand. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You need to do what you need to do." I smiled again. "Okay, well, Liberty. You comin' with me?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go ahead and change clothes real quick, and then I'll meet you at the door in twenty minutes, okay? We'll take the Navigator." She nodded, and I ran up the stairs and into my room. After I had shut the door, there was a soft knock. I was looking through my shopping bags, so I didn't even notice much.

"Come in!" I called softly. Braxton entered the room, and I looked up.

"What do you plan on wearing?" he asked me. Aww, he really wanted to know. What a sweetheart!

"I'm not sure. Something sophisticated and professional, but I don't quite know what." I murmured as I poured the contents of a Betsey Johnson bag out on the beige carpet. I pulled a plain white form-fitting button down shirt out of the bag, and held it up. "I think I'll wear this one." I muttered to myself. I stood up and began sliding off my red and white striped tank top, but stopped when I felt Braxtons hungry eyes on me. I looked at him and he was watching me, breathing heavily.

"Do you mind?" I asked him suspiciously. He covered his eyes with one hand, and I slid my shirt off. He uncovered his eyes immediatley, and I saw myself in his mind. "EXCUSE ME!" I turned around and glared at him. He smiled as I realized that I was wearing only a lacey white bra the same shade as my skin. I threw my hands over my chest and turned around. I felt his presence right behind me as he slowly pulled my arms down from my chest, exposing my bra again.

"Braxton....." I cautioned him.

"Shh," He softly pulled at my bra clasp and it immediatley came undone. I held it to my chest protectively. He ran his fingers over my skin, and on to my chest. I let my bra drop. He slowly ran his hands all over my exposed body, and I rolled my head back and turned around to throw my arms around his neck and draw him to me. I kissed him passionatley while he slowly moved his hands from my chest to my lower back, and he pulled me towards him. I let myself close all the space between his body and mine, and he pulled my jeans over my butt and down to my ankles. I kicked them off and slid his shirt off of him. I lightly scratched his chest with my fingernails and he shuddered. I stood with my back to the door wearing nothing but white boyshorts. I felt my wavy ebony hair tickling my lower back, and I smiled impishly into Braxtons lips.

"Hey, Evelyn, I...Oh, my." Liberty walked to the doorway and saw us...being there. Very non-clothed.

"Hey, Liberty! Wanna turn around NOW?!" I exclaimed, picking up my bra off the floor and putting it back on.

_Slut._ She mentally smirked.

_HEY!_ I yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it!" She paused, then laughed once. "Wow, you guys are feeling very sexual. it's a bit weird for me to be feeling this too."

"THEN DON'T BE." Me and Braxton yelled at the same time. He smiled and slid his shirt back on. I put the white button down shirt on, and slid on some black pants. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt.

"Don't you flirt with any of those vampire boys." Braxton eyed me suspiciously. I winked royally and walked out.

"Come on Libs, lets go meet the neighbors!" I said with mock excitement. She smiled as we climbed into the Navigator and I started the engine.

"What do you think they're like?" Liberty asked me nervously.

"You've never met other vampires before?!" I asked her, shocked and scared.

"Well, sure I have. Hundreds." She said, as if it should be obvious. _Oh god I'm so nervous. I hope she doesn't realize that I'm lying_. I threw her an exhasperated glance. _You're reading my mind arent you Evie?_ I nodded. "Sorry. But what do you think they are going to be like?"

"Oh god, Liberty! I don't know! I've been a vampire for twenty four hours! You've been one for...?" I trailed off suggestively.

"A long long time." She finished quietly. I smiled and shook my head.

"I bet they'll be just like us. Don't worry so much, libby." I soothed her. "do you need me to...you know." I asked her quietly. She nodded vigorously. _Relax and realize that we are just as strong and dangerous as them_. She breathed in deeply.

"Thank you. I really like that little gift of yours." She added. Seconds later, she gasped. I looked at her, immediatley comprehending.

"There's more than five." We said at the same time.

"Do they know we're coming?" Liberty asked me. I shook my head.

"No, they have no idea. Wait...." I trailed off. I turned onto an unmarked road, and we followed it slowly. it opened into a huge meadow type lawn thing.

"Wow." Liberty breathed as we saw the house.

it was almost exactly the same as ours.

"THEY ARE SUCH CHEATERS!" I yelled. Liberty clapped her hands over her ears.

"OW Evelyn! You are much louder as a vampire then as a human, PLEASE remember that!" She hissed. I smiled regretfully.

"Sorry..." I whispered. We climbed out of the car and slammed the doors, approaching the house slowly.

I heard five trains of thought coming from inside.

_I looked so beautiful in that dress. I should wear it more often. _

_Who would be coming to the house to see us? _

_More vampires in forks? This is too much. _

_Rose needs to wear that dress more often, cause DAMN. _

_Why would there be more of our kind in this town?_

And then I saw us in two peoples mind. Us walking up to the door. One of the others can see visions of the future? And one can read minds like I can?

Oh, lovely. We walked up to the door and knocked. We heard hushed conversation from inside, and I continued hearing confused thoughts.

I sighed and turned to Liberty as I heard the entire family approach the door.

"Are you ready?" I mouthed. She nodded. The door opened slowly, and a blonde haired male smiled at us.

"Trick or treat." I smiled confidently at the five pairs of shocked eyes.


	5. IMPORTANT AN

Okay, everyone, Amarie here. And here's the deal.

I feel like I'm an alright writer. And I sure as hell get the feedback from my friends that I am....but I get NO feedback here.

I need reviews! On all of my stories, and oneshots, and WHATEVER! Or else I won't keep writing, which sucks, cause I love writing. But when I don't get reviews it makes me think my writing sucks.

So REVIEW, PLEASE! All of my stories!


	6. Murderer

"You tell me." A blonde female appeared behind him. The male shot her a glance, and she backed off.

"Won't you come in?" He asked politely.

"We'd love to, thank you." I smiled and entered the beautiful house. The blonde girl eyes us suspiciously. She was beautiful. Unfairly, cruelly beautiful. But that is not what Liberty thought.

_Wow, she's gorgeous. Too bad you had to steal the spotlight. _She thought quickly towards me. I smiled at her.

_Oh, shut up._ I thought back shyly.

_I'm not kidding! I mean, yeah, she's beautiful. But you are more beautiful easily._ She amended quickly. I turned to look at the others in the room, and saw that the blonde had paired up with a male that was muscled exactly like Aidan. The blonde male that had answered the door was standing with a beautiful lady with kind features, and there was a bronze-haired boy standing by himself, examining us carefully. They all watched me carefully, registering my vividly ruby iris's. The bronze-haired boy watched me particularly carefully, and I quickly realized why.

"Careful with your thoughts around that one, Liberty." I murmured to her.

"Hiding something?" The bronze haired one asked.

"Are you?" I retorted. _Stay out of my head, or I'll block you out and don't think that I can't, kid._

_You're calling me a kid? You've been one of them one day. You're a child._

_But I'm powerful._

_You're still young_, he argued.

"No thought conversations. it isn't fair." Liberty snapped. I broke eye contact with the boy and looked at her.

"My apologies. I'm Evelyn Snow, this is my sister Liberty. The rest of our family has other obligations at the moment, but if you don't mind, I'm sure theyd love to meet you at another time." I extended kindly. The blonde male nodded.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. Esme," he gestured towards the woman that was obviously his wife. "Rosalie and Emmett," he nodded towards the blonde girl and the Aidan-twin. "and Edward." he looked at the bronze haired boy, who was still staring intently at me.

"And the other two?" Liberty asked kindly. I smiled.

"Alice? Jasper?" Carlisle called in a conversational volume. Two vampires appeared next to Edward, one blonde male and one black haired female. Jasper and Alice.

"Liberty?" Jasper breathed. Liberty gasped, and I looked at her. She was glaring at Jasper.

"Liberty?" I asked her quietly. in a flash, she was on top of Jasper hitting him furiously.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU ASS! I- I- I can't THiNK OF WORDS BAD ENOUGH FOR YOU! YOU SELFiSH....STUPiD....UGHH!!!!!" She was still hitting him furiously, and we all were just watching in shock.

"Liberty! Liberty get ahold of your self!" I finally yelled at her. She ignored me. _Liberty back OFF!_ I ordered her with my mind. She immediatley backed up and looked at me furiously.

"Let me hit him Evelyn! Don't you use that power of yours against me!" She growled at me. I glared at her reproachfully, and she relaxed a little.

"Liberty it wasnt-" Jasper began. I finally looked at him, and his expression was pained.

"I pray to you that you don't know what I'm feeling right now you traitor." Liberty spat at him. She attempted to smooth her hair, and I glared at her again.

"Way to behave, Liberty Snow!" I spat at her. She looked at me.

"You don't understand!" She yelled at me. I read her thoughts, and I met Edwards eyes immediatley.

"Did you know?" I asked him.

"I never asked..." he replied.

"SOMEONE FiLL ME iN HERE!" The blonde girl....Rosalie....ordered. Liberty's nostrils flared and she shook her head.

"He was my brother. My _human_ brother."

"He's your WHAT?" I asked her.

"You're her WHAT?" Rosalie asked Jasper incredulously. He looked at her briefly and nodded. Alice sighed, and I looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled kindly, as if nothing negative had passed between my sister and her husband. I smiled back.

"Evelyn Snow." I shook her outstretched hand and matched her even tone.

"it appears that our family members have some explaining to do?" She raised her eyebrows. I nodded.

"if y'all don't tell, don't think Edward and I won't find out anyway." I sneered his name and he narrowed his eyes at me. Liberty sighed.

"When we were children growing up, Jasper and I were close. Best friends, even." Liberty chuckled and looked at me. I nodded in encouragement. "When we were teenagers, our father died and we swore to each other that we would always be there to take care of Ma. I said 'promise me, Jasper. Promise me that we won't leave Texas without each other.', and he promised.

"Then I became engaged when I was eighteen, and Jasper was twenty. We got in a fight because Jazz thought Tristan wasnt good enough for me."

"He wasn't." Jasper snarled.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Liberty yelled at him. The Cullens flinched from the venom in her voice, but I didn't move.

"You were saying that you got in a fight." I offered to Liberty. She looked at me and nodded.

"We got in a fight because Jazz thought Tristan wasn't good enough for me. He stormed out of the house, and didn't come back until the next morning. I was worried sick, and so was Ma. When he came back-" She turned to Jasper, who looked like he would be crying if he could. "When you came back, you swore to us both that you would never leave us again. What happens the next day? You're gone. No note, no explanation, just gone. Who's the one who had to tell Ma, Jazz? Who was the one who had to tell our mother why you left? I didn't even know myself, dammit! I had to tell her lies!" She cried out. Jasper walked towards her, but Alice grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Now is not the time." She murmured to him. He ran up the stairs, and Alice followed after an apologetic look to Liberty and I.

"Please, continue." Esme pleaded. it was the first thing she had said the entire time. Liberty swallowed at nodded.

"I told my fiancee that it was over. I couldn't stand to be near him since Jasper had hated him so passionatley, and thats exactly what I told him. He shot me in the stomach two days later." She murmured. Alice reappeared at my side, and she gasped quietly.

"Tristan panicked after he shot me, and took me to a hospital. A nurse named Scarlett was working the late shift that night, and she's the one who...." She trailed off.

"Liberty Whitlock." Alice murmured quietly. Libs nodded.

"Jasper has a sister?" the Aidan-twin, Emmett, seemed to be having a hard time grasping that concept.

"Jasper had a sister. We're not human anymore. Sorry." She said icily towards the top of the stairs. I looked up to see Jasper standing there. Almost instantaneously, he appeared at Alices side.

"Liberty, may I explain to you what truly happened?" He asked her quietly.

"Are you saying that what I just said isn't true?" She snapped. He sighed.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying that I would like a chance to explain why I left." Jasper murmured. Liberty started to say something, but I held up one hand in protest.

"Maybe you should hear him out, Lib." I nodded to her, encouraging her to trust him just enough for the story. She sighed and nodded.

"Firstly, Tristan was NOT good enough for you. He was unfaithful, deceitful, and inappropriate. And secondly, it was not my plan to leave you. I intended on staying forever, keeping the promise I made to you. But...things happened. Things changed." He murmured, suddenly taken elsewhere by some foreign train of thought.

_Jasper?_ I softly called to him with my mind. He opened his eyes and looked at me, shocked. _Yes, I know. Listen, I'm working really hard on getting Liberty to listen to you, so saying that things changed probably isn't going to help matters much_. I nodded softly to him. Edward looked from Jasper to me, and his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice asked.

"I can't read Jasper." He murmured softly. I stopped talking to Jasper with my mind and looked at Edward. "And now I can." He said, obviously frustrated by the lack of understanding.

"it must be when I'm talking to people with my mind, you can't hear what I'm saying. I like that." I smiled smugly. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I smirked.

"Anyway. Jasper, I'm listening, so talk." Liberty said softly. he looked at her.

"When you and I got in that fight, and I left for the night, I met someone named Maria. We talked for a while, and she asked me if I wanted to go somewhere with her.

"I was drunk, and didn't know what I was doing, so I told her I would go anywhere with her. She asked me to meet her outside the church the next evening," He sighed.

"Continue." Liberty commanded. I nodded at him, and he nodded back inconspicuously.

"I went home, and then I told you and Ma that I'd never leave you again-"

"You SWORE." Liberty corrected. He sighed.

"I swore that I'd lever leave you again. Then I went to Maria to tell her that I didn't want to go with her, and before I could, she....well, yeah. And now you know why I couldn't go back to you. I would have killed you both." He barely breathed. Liberty stifled a gasp, and I sighed.

"So, you didn't-" She started, but she got choked up.

"I would never have." He finished for her, and they embraced.

"Aww!" I smiled. Alice laughed, and Rosalie actually smiled too. I walked over to her. I was about to tell her what Edward was thinking, when his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't. You. Dare." He ennunciated each word carefully. I smiled.

"Don't what?" Rosalie asked me cautiously. I smiled again_. Tell me why I shouldn't?_ I asked Edward quickly.

"I will hunt you down and kill you." He threatened. I felt a quick breeze, and I smiled.

"No, I don't believe you will." Braxtons cool voice came from my side. His arm slid around my waist, and I leaned into him. Brendan came to Libertys side, and she kissed him softly. His eyes lit, and Jasper eyed him hatefully._ He better be different than Tristan_. He thought threateningly. I smiled.

"Jasper." I smiled. His head whipped in my direction. "He is. Extremely." it seemed to comfort him. I cleared my throat.

"Pardon their lack of manners, Carlisle. This is Braxton," I squeezed his hand. "and Brendan," I gestured to the tall vampire at Libertys side. Carlisle nodded.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." He said, and all the others introduced themselves too.

_is it me or does Emmett look-_

"Exactly like Aidan?" I finished for Braxton. he nodded. "Yeah. He does."

"Who does what?" Jasper asked, confused.

"They're saying that Emmett looks exactly like a male in their family named Aidan." Edward explained. I shot him a glance, and he smiled defiantly.

_You can, I can_. He smirked inwardly.

_Prick_. I shot, flaring my nostrils.

_Wretch._ He shot back, standing up. I pulled away from Braxton.

_Cheater._

_Monster._

_Then what does that make you?_ I smirked at his lack of opposition. With each word we said, we took another step closer to each other, until we were right in each others faces.

"Why is he so close to her?" Braxton asked Liberty jealously.

"They're having a thought-fight." She whispered back to him.

_Liar._

_Criminal._

_"_Murderer." He whispered aloud, smirking.

That was going too far.

Braxton, Brendan and Liberty gasped and turned to glare at Edward.

"YOU KNOW NOTHiNG ABOUT THAT! YOU SHUT UP!" I screamed, flinging myself into him and therefore slamming us both back and almost through a wall. He pushed me, and I pushed back, smacking him on the face.

"Evelyn! Evie! get off!" Braxton yelled, and he pulled me off. I wiped my face, and noticed one crystal tear on my finger.

"What the-" Emmett started, but Rosalie shh'ed him. She was looking at me, her expression confused. I quickly implanted the memories of mine and Katies closeness, and the images of her limp, dead body in my arms. My pain was shoved into Rosalie's mind, and at that moment, she understood.

"Let me go!" I fought Braxton off, and I began to run. I ran out of the house, out of the yard, and through the forest. I ran at least fifteen miles, until I broke through the trees onto a steep cliff overlooking the ocean. it was extremely beautiful.

_Evelyn!_ Libertys mind-voice called after me. I sighed, and felt another impossible tear fall from one of my blood-red eyes.

_What?_ I planted in her mind, quietly.

_There are rules! You're not allowed to be there!_ Libby mind-yelled at me. I sighed.

_Who cares?_ I asked her quietly.

"All of us!" Her actual voice carried from over the forest and echoed off the mountains. I sighed again, and I heard deep growling and five large animals running quickly toward me.

"What the-" I murmured before five humongous wolves broke through the forest. "Oh, shit!" I yelled. I've seen vampire movies, I know werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies.

They also smell like, pardon the pun, wet dog. Mixed with roadkill.

The largest one, obviously the leader, snapped his jaws together and barked.

_I hope she can hear me from the reserva-_ Edward voice echoed quietly in my mind.

_What the hell do YOU want?_ I snapped.

_Order them with your mind to phase._

_Why should I trust you?_

_DO iT NOW!_ He mind yelled. I panicked.

Should I believe him? The werewolves advanced towards me, and I had no other choice. I squeezed my eyes as tightly shut as they would go, and gave it a shot.

_PHASE! _I yell-ordered them with my mind. immediatley, five large naked boys were standing in front of me. I immediatley averted and covered my eyes.

"Oh, my." I whispered, laughing quietly. I heard five strings of intense profanities coming from them, and I laughed.

"This isn't funny, leech!" One of them snapped. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Why can't we phase?" A boy to the left of the leader asked him. He shrugged.

"it's cause I won't let you." I smiled at them.

"What do you mean, you won't let us? Explain yourself, leech!" The same boy called me leech again.

"Okay, uhmm.." I picked at their minds for his name. "Paul. You're gonna need to stop calling me leech. Now. And then I'll explain."

He looked at the leader questionabley, and he nodded quickly.

"Fine." He snapped. I smiled, satisfied.

"What's your name?" I asked the leader-man.

"Sam Uley. This is Jared, you've met Paul, Jacob, and Embry. Who are you, why don't I recognize you and why can you control us?" He asked me quickly.

"One question at a time." I stalled, channeling all my power to tap into Liberty's. All the wolf boys were feeling immense rage, hatred, fury, and....embarrasment. Oh yeah, they're naked except for some big leaves. And they all wanted to rip my throat out.

"Who are you?" Sam asked me. He registered the vivid scarlet color of my eyes and took one step back.

"My name is Evelyn Snow. My family and I moved to Forks just today. I didn't know about the treaty." I added after the one named Paul thought viciously about how it broke the treaty for me to even be here. I eyed Paul just as viciously, and he looked away.

"So I know who you are, or so you say," Sam growled.

"I'm not lying, dog." I snapped at him. He growled and crouched. _Stand up straight and attempt to be decent_. I ordered him. He immediatley did.

"Which brings me to question three-"

"Why can you control us?!?!" Paul yelled. I sighed.

"Bella told me about bloodsuckers with special.....abilities. She must be one of them." Jacob added.

"Who's Bella? Sounds yummy." I teased. Jacob threw himself at me, and I dodged him and laughed. "I'm only teasing, God. His girlfriend?" I asked Sam. He nodded a tiny bit.

"Don't do that." Jacob snarled. I smiled defiantley.

"I can read minds. Yes, like Edward," I answered Jacob's thoughts. "And control people with my mind. It's handy." They immediatley broke out into frenzied whispers and complaints. I sighed. _Sam,_ I began with my mind. His head snapped up to look at me._ Take me to your house, but make sure there aren't any humans there. I'm new, and still dangerous. But you need clothes and we need to talk_. I ordered him. He nodded once and turned to the forest, but stopped.

"Uh, do you mind?" He asked me.

"Oh! Sorry!" I amended. _You can phase now, but don't attack me_. I told them. Sam eyed me suspiciously. "Quick insurance policy." I whispered. They phased and began to sprint through the trees. I followed them closely, not wanting to arrive at the destination I saw in Sams head before his fiancee left. Once they arrived at the house, I waited just inside the fringe of trees. I listened to them all put clothes on, and I listened to Sam and Emily (what a pretty name) argue.

"Sam, why are you reasoning with her? She's just going to make you forget about the treaty so they can all attack you! I'm not going ANYWHERE!" She yelled.

"Emily, she's new. I'm talkin brand new. She will kill you if you don't get outta here." He tried to convince her. I saw in her mind that it was not helping at all.

_I'm coming in, Sam. I won't attack her._ I told him. He tried to fight me, but I approached the door and knocked softly.

"Come in!" I heard a womans angry voice call from inside. I immediatley stopped breathing, and I opened the door. it worked. I couldn't smell her at all.

"Hello, Emily. I'm Evelyn Snow." I smiled at her. She looked into my eyes, and I saw the terror in hers as she too registered the ruby iris's staring back at her. I extended my hand, and she just looked at it_. You shake it._ I told her kindly with my mind, and she clapped her hands over her ears.

"Why....what....she...." She breathed.

"She's extremely powerful, Em." Sam breathed. Emily extended one shaking hand, and I grabbed it. She gasped.

"She's so cold." She whispered. I took my hand back and shoved them both self-consciously into the pockets of my pants. "I'm sorry, I've just never met one before." Emily whispered. She reached out to touch my face, and all five of the werewolves tensed.

"I suggest....you don't touch me. I'm controlling myself right now, but....just....don't." I told her. She pulled her hand back, grabbed a purse, and ran out of the house.

"How is it that you can be civil?" Embry asked. it was the first thing I had heard from him.

"We are all civil. And none of us hunt humans." I snapped at him. He retreated slightly.

"Bullshit! Why are your eyes so red if you don't hunt humans?" Paul yelled incredulously. I rolled back my sleeve and bit my wrist, breaking my granite skin. They all gagged at the scent as I wiped my bleeding wrist on the counter.

"I was changed not three days ago. I still have all my human blood." I snarled at him and watched the cut, so deep at first, heal within six seconds. The blood remained on the counter, glistening truly like a ruby. They all just stared at it. Suddenly, I was watching this whole scene.

I don't mean like I was still there and still watching them glare at my vivid blood. I meant I was above them, floating. I saw myself collapsed on the floor, and I gasped. suddenly, I was in the Cullens living room. Everyone was there now, including Charles and Scarlett. Octavia and Aidan were still missing. Probably still having make-up....talk.

"I wonder if she's......" Braxton trailed off. His head fell into his hands.

"We havent heard from her in a while." Jasper murmured. Alice opened her eyes.

"I can't see her." Her voice whipped out.

"I can still feel her." Liberty said. They all looked at her. She turned to glare at Edward. His posture matched Braxtons almost exactly, except he was sitting.

"And she can still hear all of us." He said quietly. _Edward! _I yelled with my mind, wondering if my powers were really as far away as my body, or if they were with me.

Edwards head snapped up.

"Edward?" Alice asked. He didn't answer her.

_Evelyn, are you okay?_ He asked me quickly.

_I'm fine, tell everyone I'm fine! I'm negotiating with the Quileutes. I have to go back to my body. I'll be home soon! _I told him quickly.

_Back to your body? Wait, Evelyn-_

_BYE! _I yelled, and I suddenly was back in the Uleys house. I was laying on a large brown sofa, and I sat up, gasping.

"What did you do!" Jacob yelled, and I smiled and started laughing maniacally.

"That was so awesome!!!" I yelled, and I laid back down and kept laughing.

"She's lost her mind." Sam said, and that just made me laugh harder.

"Why doesn't she reek anymore?" Pauls hostile voice asked. I opened my eyes.

"I smell good, it's you all that smell awful." I said defensively. He stiffened, then began convulsing. "is he having a seizure?" I asked Sam.

"No, he's phasing!" Sam yelled. "Paul, RELAX!"

"Oh, shit." I said, and I got up and ran to the kitchen. I smelled bleach, and I looked at the counter. My blood was gone, and there was a large bottle of clorox next to where it had been. I looked back over, and they were all just watching me.

"You're the most human non-human we've ever met." Embry said quietly.

"Oh, and it sounds like you've met so many!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"I still don't trust her. How do we know she's not lying about being new? She could be older than the Cullens and still kill humans." Jacob said. I picked through his mind for a moment.

"Your total lack of faith in our kind is what keeps you from believing me. Not the legends, and not what the rest of your pack say. You're pissed because Edward is one of us and he left Bella, which in turn hurt her. Very much. But that doesn't make all of us evil." I explained to him.

"That's not fair. You can't just pick through my mind and piece together-"

"Am I wrong?" I asked him. He deliberated for a moment, then shook his head. "I thought not." I said, and I looked around the house.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Sam asked me. His voice hadnt gotten any less hostile.

"Keep away from me and my family, and we'll keep away from you. Maybe." I snarled at them. They looked taken aback by the change in my tone.

"Fine." Sam said.

"I'll be back later and I'll see you around. Don't think I won't." I smiled, and left. I heard all their angry words and thoughts behind me, and I smiled as I began to run home.

As soon as I was within half a mile of the Cullens house, Liberty and Braxton were running at my sides. I smiled at them, and sped up. they had a hard time running at the same speed as me, and that made me happy. As soon as I busted through the Cullens door, twelve very anxious vampires began pelting me with questions.

"Are you okay?" Braxton asked me. I nodded and hugged him. I noticed Edward look away, his expression pained.

_it's not worth it, it's not worth it...._He was chanting to himself. I cocked my head, and Edward heard me ask him what was wrong in my mind.

"Nothing." He snapped, and he ran up the stairs. My brow furrowed; what was his problem?

"What did they do to you?" Emmett asked me. I shook my head.

"We talked." I said.

"You talked." Brendan repeated skeptically. He and Jasper exchanged glances.

"To werewolves." Jasper stated.

"Yeah. They werent that bad." I said, half smiling. Rosalie started cracking up.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you say that....the werewolves arent that bad?" She asked me incredulously.

"Yeah, you did. They really werent that bad. Except the fiancee of the alpha. She was frighteningly fascinated with me. it was odd." I said.

"Yeah, thats the way things are with us and humans," Rosalie said, smiling and flipping her hair.

"Especially with you, correct?" I asked her. I winked, and she smiled.

"Yes!" Emmett said for her. I saw her smile proudly, and Jasper coughed, trying to hide a laugh. I cocked my head, and his thoughts spilled into my mind.

_Rosalie and Emmett are feeling...frisky_. he explained.

"Oh, my." I eyed them suspiciously. they were acting just like Octavia and Aidan! Rosalie and Emmett both turned to look at me, and she looked me up and down. _Having someone more beautiful than me around is not going to be okay for me._

"Don't worry." I smiled at her. She smiled back, and looked away.

Suddenly, I realized that there was a string of thoughts coming from upstairs, a string of angry memories. Without thinking about it, I ran upstairs til I was outside the room that the thoughts were coming from. I heard Liberty stop Braxton from following me, and I knocked softly on the door.

"What?" he called angrily from inside.

_I'm coming in_. I told him quickly, and instantaneously I was sitting on the couch next to him.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Stay out of my head." he murmured angrily.

"No." I replied. he looked at me, and his expression was so pained that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I....my family and I shouldn't be here." he said.

"Because of Bella?" I asked him. his head shot up, and he looked at me with an expression that could only be described as a fusion of hope and terrible, terrible fear.

"You know of Bella?" He asked me. I shook my head, and his face fell.

"I heard of her from one of the reservation boys. He's in love with her." I said. Edward looked away.

"That's good. She should be happy, no matter who with." He murmured.

"You don't really feel that way." I told him.

"No?" he looked at me, and I smiled.

"No. And I don't need to read your mind to know how much you miss her. Why don't you just tell her you're in forks? Just call her to say hello." I offered. He chuckled humorlessly.

"I won't do that to her. She's happy with someone else now. That's good." He whispered. I grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Being supportive." I smiled. He looked at our hands, and he lifted them to his face.

"I just.....I don't know how to be close to someone besides her."

"But...how? I mean, she's human, isn't she?" I asked him, trying as hard as I could to understand.

"Human....but...." he began.

_Would it be easier for you to talk like this? That way you don't have to worry that they're listening._ I offered. He nodded, and explained to me just how hard it is for him to be around Isabella.

_Has it happened to you?_ he asked me, referring to someone whos blood was as strong as that.

_No. I've only been a vampire for a day, and I've only....one human._ I said, remembering the reason I had run to the reservation in the first place. I dropped Edwards hand, stood up, and walked to the window.

"I am sorry for calling you a murderer. I can only imagine how you must feel right now." He murmured to me. I nodded.

"I forgive you, Edward. I just don't understand why you said it. You knew how I would react-"

"That was the point. I can be awful sometimes, Evelyn. it might be better for you if you didn't tell me your secrets." He smiled crookedly. I beamed.

"Well, it's not like I have much choice in the matter." I smiled, and he nodded.

"That is true." He agreed, and we both softly laughed.

The next day, I was unpacking my clothes into my huge closet when I got bored and flung myself onto my new bed.

Poor Edward. I mean, it's awful that Andrew cheated on me and everything, but he had to lie to her to get her to let him go. I sighed and slid some jeans and a zip up hoodie.

"I'm going for a drive." I called throughout the house. They all said their farewells, and Octavia came to my side.

"Do you want some company?" She asked me.

After Aidan and her had been told the events of yesterday, they had both been especially nice to me. Edward and I had grown quite close, and I had spent the night at their house talking to him about everything, and he talked to me about all sorts of things too. He even had agreed to take me hunting, so I would be less of a threat and my eyes would be less noticable. They were still quite red, but I had placed blue contacts in them, and they now were a beautiful shade of violet. I thought they looked odd, not like my usual red eyes, but Edward said they looked nice.

"No one but Bella knows me like you now." He had said to me as I left this morning.

Now, Octavia wanted to go on this drive with me, but I declined. I had already removed my contacts, and I already knew exactly where I was going.

And I needed to go alone.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS! LOTS OF REVIEWS MEANS LOTS OF NEW CHAPTERS!**


End file.
